¿Quieres casarte conmigo?
by Norma Black
Summary: Conjunto de siete viñetas de como James y Lily, Arthur y Molly, Teddy y Victorie, Astoria y Draco, Rose y Scorpius, Hermione y Ron, Ginny y Harry se comprometieron.
1. James y Lily

**_Disclaimer: Todos lo que reconozcas pertenece a J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana, en Hogwarts todo estaba en silencio. Tan solo un pequeño chapoteo en el lago y un suspiro se escuchó. Lily Evans no quería irse y era su último día en el colegio. Habitualmente la llegada de las vacaciones de verano en Hogwarts quería decir que un aire de tristeza por pasar unos meses sin ver a tu otra familia -esa con la que compartías diez meses de tu vida-, sin ver a tus amigos, profesores, Filch, la Señora Morris o incluso Peeves; impregnaría el castillo. Pero aquel día era diferente para la pelirroja.

Significaba despedirse, para siempre, del lugar que le explicó porque era especial, que le hizo reír, llorar, enamorarse, enfadarse, hacerse fuerte y la preparó para la guerra. Porque sí, ella no iba a quedarse fuera de la guerra, iba a pelear, luchar, hasta el final por lo que ella creía justo. Despedirse de Hogwarts era como admitir que volvía a no encajar en algún lado, porque allí es donde ella encajaba.

-Ey, pelirroja. -dijo una voz a su espalda que la asustó. Era James, James Potter, el imbécil Potter y _su_ James desde hacía unos meses.

-James, me asustaste. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-¿Qué haces tú despierta a estas horas?

-Yo pregunté primero. -le recriminó Lily, por lo que James sonrió.

-Canuto te vio por la ventana y pensé que venías a encontrarte con tu amante. Entonces me armé con la varita y vengo a matarlo. -dijo James. Lily se rió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Al fin y al cabo, me reuní con mi amante, ¿no? -dijo sonriendo la pelirroja. James se hizo el ofendido.

-¿Eso soy yo para ti? ¿Solo un amante?

-Sí, James. Somos eso, amantes.

-No, somos novios.

-Pero mientras no estemos casados, seguiremos siendo amantes. -le explicó Lily. James sonrió de lado.

-¿Quieres decir que necesitas un anillo en tu dedo para que esto sea totalmente en serio y para siempre? -le preguntó acercando su cara un poco más a ella. Lily sonrió de lado, poniéndose ligeramente colorada.

-Ya es serio y para siempre. No necesito ningún anillo.

-Entonces... -dijo James, sacando una caja pequeña y roja de su bolsillo.- ¿Puedo tirar esto?

-James Potter... -dijo Lily, con mueca de espanto, levantándose y mirando como James hincaba la rodilla al suelo.

-Lilianne Evans, Lily, pelirroja o perfecta prefecta -aquellos eran todos los nombres con los que James y los Merodeadores solían referirse a ella-, hace exactamente ocho meses y dos días que me dejas llamarte _mi novia_ y es lo más maravilloso que me ocurrió en la vida. Pero, de ahora en adelante, me encantaría llamarte _mi mujer_. Por eso, hice viajar a los Merodeadores a Londres para ir a una joyería y comprarte un anillo. Y ahora, aquí, delante de tu otro amante, el calamar gigante... Lily, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡James Charlus Potter! -gritó Lily, golpeando su hombro.- Eres un auténtico... idiota, romanticón y cursi...

-¿Y?

-Y claro que quiero que seas mi marido, imbécil. -dijo ella, aparentemente enfadada. Pero en cuanto James se puso en pie, lo abrazó y lo besó con unas ganas que jamás había sentido. Cuando se separaron y apoyaron sus frentes, Lily sonrió.- A ver ese anillo...

-Emm... -James miró su mano vacía y miró inmediatamente hacia el césped.

-¡James! ¿Perdiste el anillo? -preguntó Lily mirando hacia el suelo, como su futuro marido.

-Joder, Lily, me besaste y me distraje. La culpa es tuya. -dijo ya de rodillas sobre el césped, buscando el anillo.

- _Accio anillo_. -dijo Lily con varita en mano. Entonces un destello verde voló hasta su mano, James suspiró aliviado y se puso en pie. Lily miró el anillo y sonrió.

-Estaba entre que tuviera forma de snitch o una piedra roja escarlata como Gryffindor... Pero vi ese anillo, me acordé de tus ojos y tuve que comprarlo. -dijo James. El anillo tenía una pequeña piedra verde esmeralda, de la misma tonalidad que los ojos de Lily. Lily le dio un corto beso y luego dejó el anillo en la mano de James, para que él se lo pusiera.

James y Lily se casaron cuatro meses más tarde, en una ceremonia para los más cercanos. Los Merodeadores, algunos profesores de Hogwarts, el director, el guardabosques, los padres de James y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Nunca dejaron de quererse, respetarse y amarse. Cuatro años más tarde, ambos murieron para salvar la vida de su único hijo.


	2. Arthur y Molly

-¡Weasley! -gritó Gideon Prewett cuando al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontró con el pelirrojo novio de su hermana pequeña.- Pasa, pasa, ¡Fabian, mira quién ha llegado!

-¡Arthur! ¿Cómo estás, amigo? -dijo Fabian, saludando con una sonrisa a su cuñado. Arthur les sonrió nervioso.- Molly no está, ha salido a comprar...

-Lo sé, lo sé... Vengo a veros a vosotros. -dijo Arthur. Los dos hermanos se miraron y se sentaron delante de Arthur en la mesa de la cocina.

-Cuéntanos, amigo, ¿quieres casarte con ella, no? -le dijo Fabian, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Cómo os habéis dado cuenta? -preguntó Arthur, provocando carcajadas en los hermanos Prewett.

-Estás más pálido que el día en que Molly nos presentó y Fabian te amenazó con la varita. -le dijo Gideon, riendo.- ¿Tienes anillo?

-Por supuesto.

-¿La quieres?

-Más que a mi mismo.

-¿La vas a cuidar?

-Y le daré todo lo que ella quiera.

-¿Está embarazada?

-No, que yo sepa.

-Bien, entonces tienes nuestra bendición. -dijo Fabian, sonriendo. Arthur se quedó mirando a los dos hermanos, sorprendido.- ¡Vamos, levántate y danos un abrazo!

Los tres hombres se abrazaron y la puerta de la casa Prewett se abrió. La dulce voz de Molly sonó con un _Ya estoy en casa_. Los dos hermanos se sonrieron y con un chasquido de dedos desaparecieron de la cocina. Cuando Molly entró en la cocina y se encontró con su novio, se sorprendió y llevó una mano a su pecho.

-¡Arthur! ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Molly.

-Vine a verte, Caramelito mío. -dijo Arthur. Molly se sonrojó y sonrió. Los dos se abrazaron y Molly miró a su alrededor.

-¿No has visto a los desastre de mis hermanos?

-Sí, se acaban de marchar. -dijo Arthur. Molly frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde?

-En realidad creo que querían darnos intimidad... Porque... Molly, yo... -dijo Arthur, que empezó a sudar. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y Molly se tapó la boca con las manos.- Molly Prewett, ¿me concederías el honor de ser tu marido?

Molly se echó a llorar, siempre fue una mujer de lágrima fácil. Pero entre lágrima y lágrima consiguió asentir efusivamente, para que Arthur se pusiera en pie y le pusiera su anillo. Molly miró su temblorosa mano y abrazó a su futuro marido. Minutos u horas, más tarde, aparecieron sus dos hermanos bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Ella se dio media vuelta y con la cara totalmente empapada y una sonrisa les enseñó su mano con anillo.

-Felicidades, enanita. -le dijo Gideon abrazándola.

-Y felicidades, Arthur. Te llevas a la mejor mujer del mundo. -dijo Fabian, sonriendo. Molly luego abrazó a Fabian y sus dos hermanos le desearon lo mejor a ella y a Arthur.

Seis meses más tarde Arthur y Molly se casaron con toda su familia unida en el jardín de la casa que Arthur le había construído a Molly. Ese lugar, que llamarían en un futuro La Madriguera, albergó la primera de muchas bodas en el jardín. Pero la primera fue la de Molly y Arthur Weasley.


	3. Teddy y Victorie

Teddy salió de la chimenea de Bill Weasley y apareció en un salón desierto. No se escuchaba nada. ¿Era demasiado temprano? Suspiró y entonces un cuerpo femenino apareció delante de él.

-¡Dominique! ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sorprendido Teddy que corrió a abrazarla. La pelirroja estaba con un pijama corto y una chaqueta vieja de lana de colores.

-Esta sigue siendo mi casa. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó Dominique entre sus brazos.

-Vengo a ver a Vic. Pero, pensé que estabas en Rumanía.

-Lo estaba. Pero me llegó un vociferador de mi madre gritando que me apareciera en ese mismo instante en casa, que algo grande iba a ocurrir y que si no estaba presente me mataría con sus propias manos. Ya sabes, sangre veela. -dijo Dominique, haciendo reír a Teddy.- Ya me contó mi padre que es "eso grande que va a ocurrir".

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué piensas al respecto?

-Que como me obliguéis a ir de rosa os mataré. -dijo Dominique. Luego soltó una risita y volvió a abrazar a Teddy.- Enhorabuena.

-Aun no me ha dicho que sí.

-Ya, mis tíos tienen apuestas. -dijo Dominique, riendo. Ella también había participado con veinte galeones.- ¿Qué piensa la señora Tonks?

-Mi abuela tan solo me ha dicho que compre un anillo como todo un señor y venga a pedirle la mano a su padre. -dijo Teddy. Dominique se rió.- Vengo a pedírselo, pero no sé como.

-Si me enseñas el anillo te ayudo.

Teddy no dudó un segundo en sacar el anillo de su bolsillo. Dominique sonrió al verlo. Era un precioso anillo con cuatro piedras hermosas de color azul. Tuvo la tentación de probárselo, pero sabía que si lo hacía no se lo devolvería a su cuñado, así que dejó el anillo en la mano de Teddy de nuevo.

-Está durmiendo todavía. -dijo Dominique sonriendo.

Teddy sonrió y corrió escaleras arriba, lo más sigiloso posible, hacia la habitación de Victorie. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba la habitación, pero eso jamás se lo confesaría a su suegro. Abrió la puera y la cerró tras él, su novia seguía durmiendo. Sonrió y se arrodilló delante de su cama. La habitación de Victorie era grande y solo para ella. Estaba pintada de azul, su color favorito, y tenía las paredes cubiertas de posters. Estaba estudiando para ser sanadora y tenía decenas de libros sobre su escritorio y sobre el suelo. Las estanterías estaban repletas de novelas románticas y peluches de diferentes criaturas mágicas. Enmarcado, colgando de su pared, estaba su primer uniforme de Hogwarts, con la corbata de Gryffindor.

Victorie dormía plácidamente, ajena a todo pensamiento de su novio en aquel momento. Dormía abrazada a su almohada, con toda su larga melena rubia alborotada, un camisón azul -también- y unas gotas de perfume. Teddy sonrió y la despertó moviendo un poco su hombro. Victorie lo miró, todavía dormida.

-Victorie, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

¡Zas! ¡Sin anestesia y recién levantada!

Victorie abrió los ojos como platos y luego parpadeó un par de veces. Tocó la cara de Teddy, para cerciorarse de que era real y miró el anillo que él tenía en sus manos. Era precioso. Volvió a mirar a Teddy que sonreía y su cabello era de su color habitual, el favorito de Victorie, azul. Victorie se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándolo.

-¿Y? -preguntó Teddy, nervioso.- Es real, Vic, no es ningún sueño.

Victorie no dijo nada, se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo. Los dos cayeron sobre el suelo de su habitación, ella sobre él. La rubia le acarició el pelo a su novio, sonriendo y luego lo besó. Después del durarero beso los dos se levantaron y Teddy le puso el anillo en la mano, mientras Victorie se tapaba la boca con su otra mano libre. Se agarraron de la mano y bajaron a la cocina de los Weasley, donde el resto de la familia ya estaban allí.

Fleur, siempre tan pulcra y perfecta, vestía un camisón de tirantes blanco y una bata rosa, preparando café. A su lado, el más pequeño de sus hijos, Louis, preparaba unas tostadas con un pantalón de pijama y su camiseta de Hufflepuff -simpre luciría orgulloso la ropa de su casa de Hogwarts, incluso un año después de graduarse del colegio, ahora se dedicaba a ayudar a su abuelo en la Oficina contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles-. Sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, Dominique, se miraba las uñas estropeadas por su trabajo -ahora vivía en Rumanía con su Tío Charlie, cuidando de dragones, su verdadero amor-. Al lado de su hija mediana, estaba Bill Weasley, con esa cicatriz en su cara, el pelo largo recogido en una coleta, sus pendientes, con un pijama azul y leyendo la portada de El Profeta.

-¡Teddy! -dijo sorprendido Bill al verlo. Teddy sonrió y Bill viajó su mirada hasta las manos entrelazadas de su hija y el peliazul. Luego viajó la mirada a la otra mano de su hija y vio el destello azul en su dedo.

-¡No me digas que ya se lo has pedido! ¡Nos lo hemos _pegdido_ , Bill! -se quejó Fleur, histérica.

-¿Qué nos hemos perdido? -preguntó el despistado de Louis.

-Tu hermana mayor se casa, tonto. -le dijo Dominique.

-¡Aun encima que te hago el desayuno no me insultes! -se quejó Louis, tirando un trapo a la cara de su hermana.

-¿Y has dicho que sí? -le preguntó Bill a su hija mayor que no había dicho nada y solo abrazaba el brazo de Teddy.

-En realidad aun no ha pronunciado palabra. -dijo Teddy, riendo.

-¡Pero el anillo bien que se lo puso! -dijo Dominique.

-Sí, papi, Teddy y yo nos casamos. -dijo Victorie, sonriendo.

Toda la familia se puso en pie y felicitaron a los futuros novios. Un año y medio, miles de dolores de cabeza para Dominique, millones de gritos histéricos de Fleur, decenas de " _me da igual, cariño_ " de Bill y trillones de besos enamorados de Teddy y Victorie después, la pareja se casó en el jardín de La Madriguera.


	4. Astoria y Draco

Allí estaba él, en una cafetería muggle. ¿Quién iba a decir que se vería a un Malfoy en una cafetería muggle para desayunar? Pues allí estaba Draco, donde tan solo era un rubio atractivo tomando un café. No era el hijo de Lucius y Narcisa, el chico que se salvó de Azkaban, el último en la línea Black, ni el mortífago que se arrepintió al final. Solo eso, un hombre tomando un café.

Una mano femenina se apoyó en su hombro y unos labios suaves dejaron en su mejilla un sonoro beso. Una mujer guapísima, con su pelo moreno recogido en una coleta elegante, su vestido negro, unos tacones y una sonrisa en su pálida cara. Astoria se sentó a su lado y pidió un café. No pasó desaparcibida la mirada del camarero sobre Astoria para Draco, que le levantó una ceja y lo invitó a marcharse.

-¿Qué querías, mi amor? ¿Por qué me invitas a desayunar? Hoy no es nuestro aniversario ni nada parecido. -dijo Astoria, con una sonrisa, revolviendo su café.

-Pero puede serlo. -dijo Draco. Astoria lo miró seriamente. Ella pensaba una cosa y como no fuera eso lo que estaba ocurriendo se iba a dar un buen chasco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, Draco?

El rubio estiró sus manos sobre la mesa y cogió las manos de su mujer. Las acarició con los pulgares y le sonrió.

-Digo que me da igual que mis padres piensen que Greengrass no es uno de los mejores apellidos entre los Sagrado Veintiocho, me da igual que piensen que eres una traidora porque tus ideales no son como los de tus padres, me da igual que la gente hable a mis espaldas, que crean que no eres buena para mi o que no soy bueno para ti. Lo que me importa es que me haces feliz, me haces olvidar todo lo malo, haces que me de igual tomar café rodeado de muggles si tú estás a mi lado, haces que todo el cuento de la traición a Voldemort no sea más que eso, un cuento. Haces que no me dé vergüenza decirte todo esto sin un anillo, porque sé que no necesitas un anillo. Eres perfecta para mi, Astoria y no quiero pasar un solo segundo sin ti...

-¿Me lo vas a preguntar de una vez? -lo interrumpió Astoria, con la voz notoriamente emocionada. Draco se rió y asintió.

-Astoria, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí, Draco, claro que sí. -dijo sonriendo. Se levantó de su asiento para sentarse al lado de Draco y darle un beso. Después de una docena de besos más Astoria lo agarró de las mejillas y lo miró seriamente.- Pero, comprarás los anillos, ¿no?

-Sí. -dijo Draco, riéndose.

-¿Y podemos tener una boda sencilla? Familia y unos pocos amigos. No más de treinta.

-No más de veinte.

-Está bien. ¿Puede ser Daphne testigo?

-Tu hermana y Goyle.

-Y Pansy Parkinson no vendrá.

-No pisará nuestra boda.

-Te quiero. -le dijo Astoria, antes de darle otro beso más.

-Yo también te quiero.

Exactamente un año después, Astoria y Draco se unieron en matrimonio delante de trece personas, entre las que se encontraban los padres de ambos, la hermana de Astoria, Andrómeda Tonks y algunos amigos más.


	5. Rose y Scorpius

Una preciosa mujer pelirroja de piel pálida, ojos azules y sonrisa brillante entra en el despacho de su jefe. Va con uniforme de auror, es una de las nuevas. Lleva el pelo recogido en una trenza, como lo hacía su madre en los años de Hogwarts. Lleva en una mano un cartón con dos cafés y en la otra una caja que seguramente estará llena de dulces.

-¿Desayunas con tu hija favorita? -le dijo Rose a su padre. Ron sonrió de lado y señaló con la mirada la silla delante de su escritorio.

-¿A qué se debe este desayuno? -preguntó Ron, abriendo la caja que, efectivamente, contenía todo tipo de dulces. Se metió el primero en la boca y llenó su nariz de harina. Su hija soltó una risita pero decidió no decirle nada, por ahora.

-A que eres mi único padre y me apetecía. -dijo Rose, fingiendo indignación.

-¿No querrás hacerle la pelota a uno de tus jefes?

-Por favor, estoy aquí en condición de hija no de auror. -dijo Rose. Su padre se rió y le dio un trago largo a su café. Los dos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta del despacho cuando ésta se abrió y una mujer entró bufando.

-Ronald te dije que controlaras tu dieta, estás engordando, ya te lo dijo tu madre. -se quejó Hermione desde la puerta.

-No comí nada, Hermione. Es todo para tu hija. -mintió Ron.

-Entonces, ¿cómo llegó la harina a tu nariz? -le dijo Hermione, acercándose a la silla de su hija. Ronald se limpió la nariz y Hermione besó la coronilla de Rose.

-¿Tenemos el placer de que la señora Ministra de Magia se siente con nosotros a desayunar? -le dijo Rose, con una sonrisa. Hermione miró el reloj del despacho de su marido y asintió.

-Unos minutos. -dijo Hermione. Dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó en la banqueta que estaba al lado de la silla de su marido.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Ron, dándole otro mordisco a su dulce.

-Estoy agotada, solo eso... -dijo Hermione, cansada.

-¿Por qué no os cogéis unas vacaciones? ¿Hace cuánto que no os vais los dos solos por ahí? -dijo Rose.

-Pues desde que el demonio en persona se presentó en nuestras vidas en 2006. -dijo Ronald. Rose se rió, pues sabía que su padre se refería a ella.

-Tengo que contaros algo... -dijo Rose, nerviosa. Sus dos padres la miraron intrigados.- Ayer encontré algo en el bolsillo de Scorpius...

-¿Te está engañando? -preguntó Ron, poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello.

-No, papá, no. -se apresuró a decir Rose. Buscó en su bolsillo y suspiró sacando un anillo y se lo mostró a sus padres.- Encontré esto.

-¡Rose! -le riñó su madre.- Esto no lo podías ver.

-Lo encontré sin querer...

-¿Por qué estabas mirando en sus bolsillos? -preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

-No estaba mirando en sus bolsillos. Se cayó del bolsillo de su abrigo cuando vino a casa...

-¿A qué fue _Mini Hurón_ a tu casa? Espera, no quiero saberlo. -dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza y haciendo que Hermione sonriera de lado.

-Papá no lo llames así. -le pidió su hija.- Pero encontré esto y... Espera, ¿vosotros lo sabíais?

-Sí. -dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

-¡Fue a pedirte mi mano! -gritó Rose, indignada. Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No, _Mini Hurón_ te conoce demasiado y sabe que eso no te gustaría. Nada más me hizo una visita para comunicarme que te iba a pedir matrimonio y a buscar a tu madre para que lo ayudara a escoger el anillo. -dijo Ron, sereno.

-¿A qué es bonito? -dijo Hermione, sonriendo. El anillo era de oro blanco con una piedra preciosa rosa.

-Sí... -dijo Rose, distraía mirando el anillo. Entonces, de la chimenea de Ron salió un rubio desesperado.

-¡Señor Weasley perdí el anillo! -gritó Scorpius, mirando a Ron. Éste se rió y Hermione señaló con la mirada a Rose. Scorpius miró a Rose y se fijó en el anillo en su mano.- Lo tenías tú...

-Se te cayó ayer en casa. -le dijo Rose.

-Ah... -dijo Scorpius, que estaba todavía más pálido de lo habitual, rozando lo enfermizo. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y Ron abrazó a su mujer por los hombros.

-¿Por qué llevabas el anillo encima ayer?

-Porque te lo iba a pedir ayer, pero me acobardé. Ya sabes lo que dice tu padre, no soy un valiente de Gryffindor. -dijo Scorpius, nervioso.

-Ah... Pues, toma. -le dijo Rose, levantándose y dejando el anillo en la mano de su novio. Se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero entonces Scorpius la agarró de la mano y cuando se giró su novio estaba con una rodilla en el suelo.- Levántate, sabes que no me gusta eso.

-Pues esta vez te tienes que aguantar. -le dijo Scorpius, haciendo sonreír a Ron y Hermione.- Rose, eres la mujer más maravillosa, buena y valiente que conozco. Y sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Quiero vivir contigo, levantarme y verte peleando con los rizos pelirrojos. Que me riñas por decirte que estás hermosa en público. Y reñirte porque dejes los calcetines tirados en el suelo. Quiero prepararte café por las mañanas y que me cortes el pelo una vez al mes. Rose, quiero que te cases conmigo y ser tu marido el resto de mis días. Rose Granger-Weasley, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si te digo que sí, ¿te levantarás?

-Y te daré un beso delante de tu padre.

-Sí, claro que sí. -dijo ella, con una sonrisa de lado. Scorpius cumplió su promesa, se levantó y le dio un beso delante de Ron.

Por motivos profesionales y personales la boda se atrasó más de lo esperado. Pero dos años más tarde, el jardín de la Madriguera celebró otra boda más.


	6. Hermione y Ron

-No entiendo por qué se casan un domingo. -se quejó Ron, cual niño de tres años. Hermione sonrió mientras le intentaba hacer el nudo de la corbata.

-Porque el domingo es un día bonito para casarse, amor. ¿Qué más te da? -le preguntó Hermione.

-Que el domingo me gusta más durmiendo.

-Últimamente haces más cosas que dormir los domingos. -dijo ella, sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Hermione, que estamos en casa de mis padres! -se quejó Ron. Hermione lo miró sorprendida y algo avergonzada, a lo que Ron sonrió y le dio un beso.- ¿Terminaste con eso? -le preguntó cuando Hermione soltó su corbata durante el beso para poner las manos en las mejillas de Ron.

-No, pero es imposible. -dijo Hermione.- ¿Dónde está mi varita? -llevó la mano hasta el bolsillo trasero del traje de Ron, donde la había guardado porque ella no tenía bolsillos en su precioso vestido negro.

-Primero dices cochinadas, ahora me metes mano... -dijo Ron, mientras Hermione metía la mano en el bolsillo trasero de Ron. Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Hermione, Ginny exige que subas. -le dijo Angelina, interrumpiendo en el salón de la Madriguera. Hermione asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, soltándose de las manos de Ron en su cadera.- Suerte...

-Por cierto, ¿podrías hacerle el nudo de la corbata a Ron? -le preguntó Hermione. Angelina asintió y se acercó a Ron, mirando el nudo malhecho que llevaba en aquel momento.

-Haces tan buenos nudos como eras de guardián en tu primer año. -dijo Angelina, frunciendo el ceño. La joven mujer de George estaba embarazada de su primer hijo.

-Gracias, Angelina... -dijo irónico Ron. Pero Angelina empezó a sudar ante el nudo de la corbata. Cuando Charlie pasaba por allí Angelina lo paró.

-Charlie, ayúdame, por Merlín... dijo ella suspirando y posando las manos en su barriga. Charlie se acercó y miró confuso la corbata de Ron.

-Bill, ayuda, por favor. -dijo Charlie, luego de intentarlo. El mayor de los Weasley se acercó y lo intentó él también.

-George... -le dijo Angelina a su marido, que intentó ayudar a sus hermanos. Arthur Weasley iba a subir a la habitación de Ginny, a buscarla, cuando vio la reunión alrededor de Ron y se acercó a mirar que pasaba.

-Papá, esto es imposible. -se quejó George, sacando la lengua, intentando con su varita ayudar a su hermano pequeño.

-¿Dónde está Percy? Seguro que él sabe. -dijo Arthur, buscándolo con la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? -se quejó Molly, entrando en la casa.- Tú, -dijo señalando a su marido- ve a buscar a tu hija que su futuro marido la espera en el altar. Angelina, cielo, con el resto de damas de honor. Ron, ¿dónde está Hermione?

-Arriba, con Ginny. -dijo Ron.

-Ve a buscarla, que vaya con el resto de damas de honor también. -dijo Molly.- Y el resto, a sentaros, es la boda de vuestra hermana, por Merlín.

Arthur y Ron subieron a la habitación de Ginny y encontraron a Hermione sonriéndole a través del espejo.

-Herm, te esperan las damas de honor. -le dijo Ron desde la puerta.- Ginny... -dijo al verla.

-¿Qué? ¿Me queda mal? -preguntó histérica, mirando su vestido de novia.

-No, no... -apresuró a decir Ron.- Eres la novia más bonita que he visto. -dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú estás horrible. ¿Quién te hizo ese nudo? -le preguntó Ginny, echando las manos a la corbata de Ron.

-Angelina, Charlie, Bill, George y papá... -dijo Ron, levantando la cabeza para que Ginny le arreglara la corbata.

-¿Dónde estaba Percy? -preguntó Ginny. Ron hizo una mueca de no saber y Ginny terminó con el nudo, dándole una palmada en el pecho a Ron.- Bonito padrino.

-Enhorabuena. -le dijo Ron, antes de darle un beso en la frente a su hermana y salir de la mano con Hermione. Caminaron hacia el altar y los dos se pararon al lado de un Harry lleno de nervios.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Echo un flan. Ni con Voldemort. -dijo Harry, haciendo que sus dos amigos se rieran.- Menos mal que estáis aquí.

-¿Cómo nos lo íbamos a perder? -dijo Hermione.- Pero yo me tengo que ir al otro lado. Buena suerte, sonríe y no te preocupes. -le dijo a Harry, antes de abarzarlo. Luego miró a Ron.- Pórtate bien.

-Lo haré. -dijo Ron, sonriendo. Hermione les guiñó un ojo y se colocó entre las damas de honor.

-¿Y tú? ¿Nervioso? -le preguntó Harry, susurrando a su amigo.

-Un flan. Un flan... -dijo Ron, suspirando. Harry lo miró sonriendo.- ¿Crees que sospecha algo?

-Es lista, pero no tanto. -dijo Harry. Ron volvió a suspirar y asintió con la cabeza. Pero todo se vio eclipsado cuando Ginny se asomó por la carpa que estaba en el jardín de la Madriguera del brazo de Arthur Weasley.

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en su mesa, con el resto de la familia Weasley, que sonreían con lágrimas en los ojos mirando como Arthur bailaba con Ginny y Molly bailaba con Harry a falta de Lily Potter para hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo se casaban dos de sus hermanos, no solo Ginny.

-¡El momento del ramo, chicas! -gritó desesperada Lavender Brown.

Hermione miró a Ron, diciendo con la mirada _No entiendo que hace ésta aquí_ , pero no se movió de su sitio. Ahora seguían sentados en la misma mesa, pero Harry se había sentado al lado de Hermione. Los dos hombres miraron a Hermione y Ron empezó a sudar, mirando con desesperación a Harry.

-Hermione, ¿no vas? -le preguntó Harry a Hermione. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-No, nunca voy. -dijo Hermione. Que consideraba aquella tradición una idiotez. _Como la odio por momentos_ , se dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo que no? Venga, ve. -dijo Harry, empujándola.

-Pero, Harry... -se quejó ella.

-Hazlo por mi. -le pidió Harry.- Y por Ginny. Venga, es nuestra boda.

-Está bien, está bien... -dijo Hermione que caminó de mala gana hacia donde el resto de chicas se colocaban para coger el ramo.

Se situó al lado de Lavender. _Lavender quiere más ese ramo que nadie_ , se dijo Ron. Ginny lo miró, notando el mismo detalle. _Te mato, Ronnie_ , le dijo con la mirada Ginny a Ron. _Apunta bien_ , le contestó Ron. Ginny se giró suspirando. Antes de lanzar el ramo volvió a mirar a donde estaba Hermione, de brazos cruzados, al lado de Lavender que esperaba el ramo ansiosa. Entonces miró a Harry. _Ayúdame_ , le pidió con la mirada. Harry se tocó los bolsillos del traje, no llevaba su varita. Pero miró a Ron y vio la varita de Hermione en el bolsillo trasero de él. Le codeó las costillas y señaló la varita de Hermione. Ron sonrió y la sacó. Le guiñó un ojo a Ginny y esta se giró tirando el ramo lo más alto que podía.

- _Wingardium leviosa._ -dijo Ron, señalando el ramo, que se quedó suspendido en el aire unos segundos por el hechizo.

Ron hizo volar el ramo hasta las manos de Hermione, que aunque Lavender la empujó para agarrarlo ella, lo cogió sorprendida. Hermione enrojeció y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. Incluidos los Weasley y Harry -menos Ron- que se levantaron para vitorear. Ron era el único que le quedaba a Molly Weasley por casar -además de Charlie que ya estaba casado con su trabajo-. Ginny sonrió al ver el ramo en las manos de Hermione y corrió a abrazarla.

Todos volvieron a los bailes. Menos Ronald Weasley, que se quedó sentado en su silla. La mesa se había quedado vacía y Hermione se dirigía hacia él, con el ramo en las manos. _Me sudan las manos_ , pensó Ron, secándoselas contra el pantalón. Hermione tiró el ramo sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de Ron.

-Estúpida tradición... -dijo Hermione. _No parece ser tan lista ahora_ , pensó Ron, ante lo que se rió.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada... -dijo él, sonriendo. Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza. _Es un caso perdido, MI caso perdido_ , se dijo a sus adentros. Ron metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó de éste una caja. Hermione miraba a sus amigos bailar.- Hermione... -le susurró él. Su novia lo miró y él señaló con la mirada la caja abierta en su mano, que mostraba un precioso anillo de compromiso. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-Ronald, ¿qué es eso? -preguntó ella.

-Es para ti, si lo quieres. -le dijo Ron, sonriendo. Hermione cogió el anillo entre sus manos y leyó lo que su novio había mandado que escribieran en su interior. _Wingardium leviosa_. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.- Tengo que decir que ese hechizo me salvó el día hoy.

-Eres... -dijo Hermione, demasiado emocionada para hablar tranquilamente.

-Eres un auténtico asno, Ronald Weasley. -dijo Ron, recordando aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Hermione, que se rió ahora. Ron sonrió y se acercó más a ella.- Pero soy un idiota que se quiere casar contigo...

Hermione lo agarró de las mejillas y lo besó. Ron puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Hermione y la otra en su cintura. Cuando se separaro Ron la miró esperando la respuesta.

-Sí, está bien... -dijo Hermione, sonriendo. Ron volvió a sonreír y le sacó de las manos el anillo a Hermione, para ponérselo él mismo, mientras Hermione le daba besos en la mejilla.

* * *

Horas más tarde quedaban unos borrachos Bill y Charlie que se metían con Percy, que no los escuchaba y tan solo acariciaba la barriga de Audrey que esperaba a su primer hijo. George que, como Angelina no podía beber alcohol, él tampoco lo hacía y se dedicaba a bailar con ella. Molly y Arthur, que miraban con una sonrisa a cada uno de sus hijos. Ginny que bailaba con sus amigas, entre las que estaba Lavender -algo borracha-. Y Harry, que estaba sentado al lado de los Señores Weasley, mirando a todo el mundo sonriendo. Ron y Hermione caminaron hacia él. Ron se sentó al lado de su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hermione se quedó de pie, delante de Harry y le ofreció una mano.

-¿Bailas con tu mejor amiga? -le preguntó ella. Harry sonrió y tomó de la mano a Hermione, para ponerse a bailar con ella. Hermione vio como Ron les contaba algo a sus padres, su compromiso, seguro. Molly lo abrazaba y se echaba a llorar, mientras que Arthur despeinaba a su hijo varón más pequeño.- ¿Lo has ayudado, no?

-Claro. -dijo Harry, sonriendo.- ¿Has dicho que sí, no?

-Claro. -contestó ella. Harry se rió y Hermione lo imitó.


	7. Harry y Ginny

31 de octubre, Halloween para muchos, la muerte de Lily y James Potter para Harry. Se había aparecido en un callejón de Godric's Hollow para que no lo vieran y luego caminó hacia el cementerio. Era tan temprano que no había nadie por las calles, así se ahorraría enfadarse con algún gamberro que considerara divertido visitar el cementerio en Halloween. Encontró las lápidas de sus padres, uno al lado del otro.

-Al menos seguís juntos. -dijo Harry, sonriendo. Sacó su varita y apuntó a las lápidas.- _Orchideus_. -unas flores aparecieron ante él.- Odio cada 31 de octubre. Lo odio porque sé que ese es el día en que vosotros os moristéis. Os echo de menos sin conoceros, pero os juro que me acuerdo de vosotros cada día. Me hubiera encantado que estuvieráis conmigo en muchos momentos de mi vida.

»Me hubiera gustado que me contarais todo acerca de la magia y Hogwarts cuando era pequeño. Que McGonagall os llamara porque me metía en líos, mamá me reñiría y papá en secreto me regalaría el Mapa del Merodeador. Que fuerais vosotros quienes me esperarais al salir de las pruebas en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Que intentarais matar a Umbrige por torturarme. Que estuvierais a mi lado en mi primer desengaño amoroso y en el segundo. Que papá me aconsejara en cuanto a conquistar a Ginny y que mamá me diera su opinión. Pero en especial me gustaría que hubierais estado en los últimos meses.

»Hace seis o siete meses, un día en el trabajo, Ginny se presentó allí. Me dijo que solo se pasaba a saludarme antes de irse a entrenar con las Holhead Harpies. Y me di cuenta de que la quiero como no voy a querer a nadie jamás. Que quiero que me venga a visitar más veces, ir a ver sus partidos y gritar como un fan más. Quiero levantarme y que me gruña, porque tiene mal despertar. Que me vuelva loco con sus "problemas familiares". Que me diga que me estoy haciendo viejo o que estoy engordando. Quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida a su lado, supongo que es el sentimiento cuando quieres casarte con alguien.

»A lo que me refiero es que si estuvierais aquí, os hubiera contado todo esto ese mismo día y me habríais dicho: _Hijo, pareces tonto, quieres casarte con esa mujer_. Porque sí, ahora me doy cuenta de que me quiero casar con ella. Llegué a esta conclusión yo solo hace dos meses y en seguida me fui a una joyería. Pero al llegar allí me agobié y salí corriendo. Si estuvierais vivos mamá me hubiera acompañado a comprar el más bonito de la tienda y papá, con Sirius y Remus, me hubiera dado ideas para pedírselo. Menos mal que tengo a Hermione en mi vida que me acompañó a comprar el anillo. Yo creo que es bonito. -dijo sacando el anillo de su bolsillo. Era un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante, un anillo sencillo.- Creo que voy a pedírselo hoy.

»Al principio pensé en pedírselo el uno de septiembre, que fue el día que nos conocimos. Luego pensé en pedírselo el día que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, pero no me acuerdo. También pensé en pedírselo el dos de mayo, para darle una pequeña alegría al día. Pero para eso está Victorie, que nació el día de la victoria, por eso su madre escogió ese nombre. Y entonces, decidí pedírselo el día más triste del año para mi, hoy. Porque no quiero olvidaros, pero así, al menos, los próximos días de Halloween tendrán sabor agridulce. Espero que no os hubiera parecido mal y que hubierais estado orgullosos de mi. He elegido bien, de eso no tengo duda, Ginny me hace feliz. Os quiero mucho y os echo de menos.

Harry se incorporó y suspiró profundamente, no quería llorar. Caminó mirando al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos y muy despacio hacia el callejón donde se había aparecido para desaparecerse de nuevo. Pero no iría al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, iría a la Madriguera. Se apareció en el límite del jardín de la casa y sonrió mirándolo.

 _Espero que quede bonito otra boda aquí_ , pensó para sus adentros. Caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina y golpeó con sus nudillos. Molly Weasley le habrió la puerta y sonrió antes de darle un efusivo abrazo.

-¡Qué no vuelva a pasar una semana en la que no vienes, Harry Potter! -le amenazó Molly, dejándolo pasar a la cocina. Allí estaba Arthur Weasley, sentado en la cabecera, tomando una taza de té. Hermione, a su lado, leyendo El Profeta con una taza de café delante de ella. Y Ron, al lado de Hermione, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, medio dormido.

-Hola, Harry. -dijo Hermione, sonriendo en cuanto lo vio.

-Hola, chicos. -dijo Harry.- Señor Weasley...

-Harry, hijo, ¿cómo estás? -le preguntó animadamente Arthur.

-Bien, bien... -dijo Harry, sonriendo de lado. Entonces se acordó de algo y buscó en su mochila.- Le he traído esto.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un libro sobre los transportes muggles. Están todos, desde el coche hasta los aviones, pasando por los transportes ferroviarios o los acuáticos. -dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.- Y Señora Weasley, para usted tengo esto.

-¡Un libro culinario muggle! -dijo entusiasmada Molly.- ¡Muchas gracias, Harry, querido! -dijo dándole un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ron, que parecía haber despertado de su siesta en el hombro de Hermione, lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Así como Hermione sabía lo que Harry tramaba, Ron no tenía ni idea. Harry sonrió y le tiró la nueva camiseta de los Chuddley Cannon's.

-Harry, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que eres mi mejor amigo? -le dijo Ron, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Hermione le guiñó un ojo a Harry que solo sonrió.

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de la familia. Bill y Fleur, con la pequeña Victorie, que había recibido de Harry la nueva muñeca muggle que estaba de moda. Percy, que obtuvo un set nuevo de corbatas. George al que Harry regaló una caja llena de chocolates. Todos empezaban a sospechar por tanta generosidad, pero cuando Ron se iba a pronunciar Ginny bajó las escaleras de su casa y apareció en la cocina. Llevaba unos vaqueros, una sudadera y una cola de caballo en lo alto de su cabeza.

-Buenos días... -les dijo a sus padres, que fue a los primeros que visualizó, les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y luego notó la presencia de Harry.- ¡Harry! No sabía que ibas a venir.

-Vengo de Godric's Hollow y decidí hacer una visita. -dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Ginny asintió y recibió un beso en la frente de su novio, pues Harry no la iba a besar delante de casi todos sus hermanos y sus padres. Luego se sentó en la esquina de la mesa y su madre dejó delante de ella una taza con leche caliente.

Harry miró a Hermione, que le señaló con la mirada a Ginny. El azabache empezó a ponerse nervioso, sudar y se puso pálido. Entonces metió la mano en su bolsillo, suspiró, caminó hacia Ginny y el silencio se hizo. Todos lo miraban, menos Ginny, concentrada en su taza con leche caliente. Harry se arrodilló al lado de Ginny, pero ella ni lo miró hasta que su madre gritó.

-¡Ginevra quieres hacerle un poco de caso a Harry, por Merlín! -gritó Molly presa de los nervios, pues se podía imaginar lo que Harry intentaba hacer. Ginny se giró asustada hacia Harry y cuando lo vio sobre una rodilla abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-Ginny, -Harry iba a soltar un discurso larguísimo, romántico y cursi, cuando se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando. Además miró de reojo la situación. Molly llorando. Arthur abrazándola. Ron con la boca abierta, agachado sobre la mesa. Hermione sonriendo de lado. Bill y George se remangaron mirándolo, por si terminaba mal y tenían que tomar represalias contra Harry. Percy lo miraba con una ceja en alto. Todos estaban esperando a que hiciera la pregunta, no a que diera ningún discurso. Los Weasley querían que fuera al grano.- ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

-¡Ay, mi niña! -gritó Molly, entre lágrimas.

-Junio es un buen mes para _casagse_. -comentó Fleur.

-En junio no les da tiempo a organizar la boda, Fleur. -le dijo Percy.

-Hay que conseguir vestidos para las damas de honor. Hermione, Angelina, Fleur, la novia de Percy... -empezó a decir Molly.

-Se llama Audrey. -le recordó Percy a su madre.- Y es mi mujer, madre.

-¡Victorie podría llevar las flores! ¡Y Teddy los anillos! -dijo emocionada, Molly.

-Mi niña _igá_ guapísima. -dijo Fleur, abrazando a Victorie.

Una sucesión de gritos y voces siguieron en la cocina, en la que se sumaron todos menos Harry y Ginny. Que si había que arreglar la carpa de las bodas por si acaso llovía ese día, que si había que escoger quien celebrara la boda, que si más de doscientos invitados, que si las Tías Muriel, Lucretia y Tessie o el Tío Ignatius. El vestido de novia, el traje del novio. Ron sería el padrino, ya lo decidieron allí mismo.

Pero Harry no separó los ojos verdes de los ojos avellana de Ginny. Ella seguía mirándolo sin poder creérselo, alargó una mano hacia Harry y él la tomó con fuerza. Los dos se levantaron y apoyaron sus frentes.

-¿Es en serio, Harry Potter? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? -le preguntó en un susurro Ginny. Aunque lo hubiera gritado su familia no lo hubiera escuchado, pues seguían gritando.

-Es la pregunta más seria que he echo en mi vida, Ginny. Me quiero casar contigo. ¿Tú?

-Sí, sí... -dijo Ginny, sonriendo. Harry le puso el anillo y los dos se abrazaron. Luego se quedaron mirando a la familia discutir, sonrientes. Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y él le acariciaba el cabello.

-¡Y las flores pueden ser _gosas_! -propuso Fleur.

-Lirios. -interrumpió Ginny, haciendo que todos los miraran.- Las flores serán lirios.

-¿Segura? -le preguntó Harry. Ginny asintió.

Seis meses después, en pleno mayo se celebró la boda. No llovía, no hacía viento, pero tampoco calor. Minerva McGonagall ofició la ceremonia. Victorie entró delante de Ginny lanzando pétalos y en los bordes de las sillas había lirios colgando. Teddy llevó los anillos y luego se sentó orgulloso al lado de su abuela. Arthur llevó a una preciosa Ginny hasta el altar. A Harry le temblaron las piernas, hasta que la pelirroja dijo el _Sí, quiero_. Ese mismo día Ron y Hermione se prometieron.

Un mes después Ginny anunció su primer embarazo. James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna. Sus tres maravillosos hijos llenaron las vidas del matrimonio Potter. Harry seguía visitando las tumbas de sus padres cada 31 de octubre y con los años sus hijos lo acompañaron. James tenía un ciervo, un perro negro y un lobo de peluche, Albus tenía un fénix de peluche y Lily tenía una preciosa cierva.

Harry Potter siguió adelante, sin olvidar su pasado. Porque aquel 31 de octubre decidió que su presente se componía por su pasado, su futuro y Ginevra Weasley-Potter.


End file.
